missbimbofandomcom-20200214-history
Forum Guide
The Forum is the best place to meet other members to chat, discuss interests, hold fashion contests and play some fun games! There are some things you need to remember in order to keep safe Forum Rules Using the words Blouzar or any community team members name (ie Admins or Moderators) in a thread topic is frowned on. Everyone would like us to read and acknowledge his or her post, and we understand that. However, use of such words in the topic does not help that come to pass. Please make your thread title relevant to the post subject. Do not post in all capital letters, use excessive punctuation, txt speak, etc. This practice is used to draw attention to ones post. While everyone wants their posts read, we ask that you refrain from using sensational tactics in order to bring more people to your thread. Let your post stand on its own merit. We appreciate that our posters understand the Rules to the point where they can call whether or not a thread is in violation; however, stating that a thread should be closed in the thread does not contribute to a constructive community and it does fall under spamming. If you wish to acknowledge a post that violates policy, please report it to a Moderator instead. Do not bump posts. The act of bumping ones post is considered spamming and contributes nothing constructive to the discussion. Your thread will be seen; there is no need to continually bump it to the top of the list. Petition posts are frowned on. This is a discussion forum. Petition threads do not contain much discussion. Instead, a petition is usually page after page of "/signed". This is not constructive. If you have an issue with the game or forums please contact support at, http://www.missbimbo.com/support. There are other places on the Internet to form online petitions. Do not post about closed or deleted threads. Posts that are moderated have a reason behind the moderation. We close before we post on a closed thread to stop the violation in question as soon as possible, so if you have yet to see a comment by a member of the community team on a closed thread, please wait for it and do not post on the subject. If you do have questions regarding forum moderation, please contact support at, http://www.missbimbo.com/support or a member of the moderation team. Check the "stickies" at the top of the forum before asking a question. ("Stickies" are posts stuck to the top of the forum because they address frequent issues and questions. In MissBimbo, stickies have a star next to them.) Use our forum search function. (It is found up top, after Home and Members.) Most questions have been asked and answered already and it's very likely you can save yourself time (and pick up a few good ideas) by going through related topics. Make your questions and responses as clear and intelligible as possible. If English is your native language, then please use punctuation and well structured sentences to the extent possible. It is easier to read and understand your problem (and solution) if it's easy to read. If English is not your native language, then just do the best you can. We'll figure it out. These tools may help you: http://www.google.com/translate_t?sl=es&tl=en http://babelfish.yahoo.com/ http://dictionary.cambridge.org/ http://encarta.msn.com/encnet/features/ … yhome.aspx http://www.onelook.com/ Please write so that people who are not fluent in English can translate what you are saying. This is particularly important in the Help, Bugs and Ideas forums. Do not post new problems on someone else's thread. That's called hijacking. Aside from being rude, your question may get lost in the shuffle. This guideline is most important in the Help and Bugs forums. Do not start "private" or off-topic conversations in someone else's thread. Try to post questions in the appropriate forum. Moderators will move them if needed, but it's easier for all concerned if they are where they belong in the first place. Do use emoticons (smileys) to convey what you would normally convey with tone of voice or body language. Do not think that a paragraph of personal insults can be excused by adding a few wink emoticons. Avoid replying to topics that have been idle/dead for more than 6 months, unless you have important new information, this will be considered spam. No advertising of products, services or web sites please. Color, bold and italic fonts should be used sparingly and only for emphasis. In addition, there are separate guidelines and information for most individual forums on Miss Bimbo. We ask you to take some time reading over before posting in those in those individual forum sections. Forum Sections Click the links to take you to that particular section of the Forum. Miss Bimbo Game: Announcements: Announcements from the Miss Bimbo Game Team for the attention of all Users. Help Section (no bugs) : FAQs and help with the MissBimbo game. Introduction: Introduce yourself to other players, make some friends. Put your best foot forward and be original! The MissBimbo Game: Bimbo Fashion News: Help with the brand new e-mail fashion newsletter. The Lounges: The Grown Up's Lounge: A room for the refined bimbo who wants to discuss the finer things in life. Enter, kick back, take off your shoes and chill out. Enjoy yourself - normal forum rules apply! The Girl's Lounge: Sit back, relax and enjoy The Lounge. Normal forum rules apply. Boys are welcome too! No naughty behaviour or you'll be banned! The Boy's Lounge: What boy doesn't love a Bimbo? Relax, talk about your favorite Bimbo and those things boys like to do. Female Minds/Emotions/Body Section: A forum to talk about woman/girl problems and get advice from the community. Art and Creativity: Do you dabble in art? Make interesting backgrounds, forum magazines, or banners? Then this is the place for you to show it off! Entertainment: Discussions on Movies, Music, and all other Entertainment types. Group Threads: Looking for a group to join? Miss Bimbo has many different groups, it should be easy to find one that suits your needs. Fun and Games: Fashion Contests - Single Rounds: You can participate in or start your own single round fashion contests here! Fashion Contests - Multi Rounds: You can participate in or start your own multi-round fashion contests here! Games and Humor: Word games, avatar games, get creative... Jokes, funny pictures go here... Fashion and Style: Discussions about the latest in fashion, shopping and beauty. Challenge Requests: Find some challengers here! Help: Foreign Languages: The forum where you don't have to speak in english. Speak in your mother tongue or learn a new language. Ideas? : Have an idea for the game? Tell us about it! We'd love to hear from you! You make the game so if you have any ideas let us know and we'll see if we can incorporate it... Bugs and Glitches: Report game play problems here please.(we are not perfect - they do occur!)